


An Acceptable Substitute

by silverlined



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlined/pseuds/silverlined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, Zhou Yu will always be there for her.</p><p>(A little whimsical speculation on the wardrobe changes in DW7.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acceptable Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, Da Qiao grew up from [this](http://dynastywarriors.neoseeker.com/w/i/dynastywarriors/thumb/4/4f/Da_Qiao_dw5.png/400px-Da_Qiao_dw5.png) to [this](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_XL7DNILu0Po/SwamtxgqYMI/AAAAAAAABb8/-rzzOxIffjs/s1600/Da+Qiao.jpg).
> 
> While Zhou Yu, the man with a beautiful form, has a [new outfit](http://sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc4/hs1362.snc4/163441_177309558953869_142059215812237_536109_8376860_n.jpg) that suspiciously models his wife's [DW6](http://kongming.net/dw6/i/characters/xiaoqiao-800.jpg), and also stunning [new hair](http://sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc4/hs1375.snc4/164739_177312705620221_142059215812237_536176_2724649_n.jpg).
> 
> And Sun Ce is a continual evolution from [DW5](http://i314.photobucket.com/albums/ll432/ultra_lubu/SunCe.jpg) to super spunky after cutting his hair in [DW6](http://dynastywarriors.neoseeker.com/w/i/dynastywarriors/thumb/f/fc/Sun-Ce-DW6-Model1.png/400px-Sun-Ce-DW6-Model1.png) to a little bit terrifying in [DW7](http://sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc4/hs1354.snc4/162601_177309552287203_142059215812237_536108_4415844_n.jpg).
> 
> I don't want to think about Xiao Qiaos pumpkin outfit but here's how I think the rest of it went down.

Famed strategist and celebrated intellect as he was, Zhou Yu still had much to learn about the ways of the world. (Perhaps it came from a traumatic adolescence running away from the scheming court mamas, who probably could have defeated Zhuge Liang's most nefarious plans without even trying, and their attempts to trap him into marriage with various nubile daughters and trip him into beds of people best not contemplated.) Thus, when he came across his beloved wife moping about, his first reaction was not to run screaming off into the distance but to stand by her side, one hand on her shoulder and soulful comforting gaze at the ready, asking, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh darling!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed, throwing her arms around his midsection and squeezing the wind out of him with an audible huff. "I've been abandoned!"

"You... have?" Zhou Yu asked, strangled.

She nodded frantically and squeezed him even tighter.

"Urk," Zhou Yu said. "I mean, who would do such a thing?" He gingerly patted her on the back.

"Da Qiao!" Xiao Qiao wailed. "She doesn't need me anymore!"

Had the elder sister really needed the younger in the first place? Zhou Yu thought wryly and continued his patting motion. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"She doesn't need me to braid her hair anymore since she's going to wear it all 'grown up' now," Xiao Qiao sniffled. "I did her hair every morning. It was our sister bonding thing! Now what will I do?"

Given Zhou Yu had never really done Sun Ce's hair but for that unfortunate time both Ce's shoulders had been strained and he'd still had his ponytail instead of the current cropped style (which Zhou Yu hadn't been responsible for at all, really, after that indignity), he didn't quite know how to respond. Lacking anything else, he ventured, "I'm sure you'll find something else?"

"But doing her hair was so much fun!" Xiao Qiao pushed away from him to look at his face, all puppy eyes and tremblingly brave smile. "Sister has the nicest hair. So long and dark and silky..."

For some reason, a chill went down Zhou Yu's spine.

Xiao Qiao's smile became even more tragic and long suffering, but the light in her eyes was purely speculative. "Just... like yours, actually..."

And that was how Zhou Yu came about his current hair style.


End file.
